Sandino
A longform improv comedy group in New York City that performs at the UCB Theatre on Harold Night. They made their debut on April 13, 2010. Artistic Director Nate Dern, also a former member of the team, retired Sandino from Harold Night on September 20th, 2012. In an awesome gesture of love, Nate allowed Sandino to perform the following Tuesday at Harold Night as a "farewell show". All members of the team remember that night as being very special and very fun. Members Don Fanelli, Brandon Gulya, Aaron Jackson, Kate Riley, Anna Rubanova, Alan Starzinski, John Timothy, Terry Withers Former Members Nate Dern, Dru Johnston Just Like In the TV Show "Lost", Their Lives Were Intertwined Even Before *Alan and Anna are on the indie team Fat Penguin together. *Alan, Nate, and Dru were in the 600 class Tiny Town together. *Dru and Kate took a Chris Gethard 504 together and Gethard made them stand up in front of the class, just the two of them, and told them their biggest weaknesses. They haven't made eye contact since and Dru cries about it ALL THE TIME. *John and Alan are writing partners. *Kate and Nate took 201 with Kevin Hines. Even back then, Kevin preferred Nate, but let Kate play sometimes. *Kate and Nate were on Scootch together. *John and Kate had a delightful Porter Mason 501 together (and also made a lot of babies together) *I think some people saw a show Aaron was in once. *Though none of them were aware of it, Aaron actually touched every member of Sandino at some point in their lives. Not in a sexual way. In a fate way. Aaron is Jacob from "Lost." *Dru and Brandon were previously in a mono-scene group together that lasted for two practices. *Terry had coached Sandino for 8 months before he eventually joined the team. *Half of Sandino cried upon entering the stage for their final Harold. *After their final Harold the crowd chanted "second Harold". Trivia *Their starter name was Diner Cops. *On October 19, 2010 Sandino retired the invocation as their opening. *They are not allowed to do scenes where anyone is playing Jenga as ordered by Kevin Hines. *They are not allowed to do scenes that take place in vans as ordered by Kevin Hines. *They have a book club together. *Brandon's nickname is Bragu and tends to get molested whenever a sound and movement happens. *If you ever have the chance to play "Bad Rap" with Bragu, DO IT. Sandino promises you won't be sorry. *Brandon Gulya used to be raped constantly in practice and before shows to warm up! *Nate Dern is now constantly raped/ *During Sandino's final practice with Kevin Hines as their regular coach the whole team gang raped him *Sandino's version of gang rape consists of crowding around the victim and pretty much just lightly rubbing their chest on them. *Nate Dern once did a whole Harold with a bottle top in his underpants. *One of the member's pussy costs $33. *Nate once took his balls out and put them on a "hands in". Nate asked to put it to vote and everyone said yes. So, we kind of asked for it. *When Fesh is added to the mix, they become Beerd. *Both Nate and Alan killed the book club. *JTims brought the book club back from the dead! *JTims then also killed the book club. Scenes that happened in practice they wish happened on stage *Bird Patrol Scene that was just like cops but the criminals were birds. *Italian Family scene where a teenage girl was getting ready for a date she didn't want to go on and her crazy extended Italian family coming in before it. Alan and Anna would slap each other back and forth for extended periods of time. *"You my gurl, gurl" group game *Aaron Jackson as a pissed off Anderson Cooper in a dress reporting on the world ending. *JTims stabbing Bragu with a kitchen knife and Bragu screaming for 3 straight minutes. *Bragu pitching Nate a forest sounds record whilst hitching his pants up higher and higher for no reason. *Poor Elizabeth Taylor *Aaron Guesses there are 32 gumballs in the jar. *Don makes people in the crown of Kate's Statue of Liberty die from darts shot by Alan while Anna leaves a nuke suitcase on the ground. Kate cried because she was laughing so hard. *Terry breaking harder than anyone has ever broken in priest scene with Anna. FOR NO REASON OTHER THAN THE LOGIC OF THE SITUATION. *Blaxor the intergalactic potato god. The Sandino Book Club # Deathbird Chronicles by Harlan Ellison (April 2010) # Rebecca by Daphne Du Maurier (May 2010) # A Clockwork Orange by Anthony Burgess (June 2010) # For Whom the Bell Tolls by Earnest Hemingway (July 2010) # Sex at Dawn by Christopher Ryan and Cacilda Jetha (August 2010) # The Catcher in the Rye by J.D. Salinger (November 2010) # Fragile Things by Neil Gaiman (December 2010) # Finishing the Hat by Stephen Sondheim (April 2011) # Blood Meridian by Cormac McCarthy (September 2011) Warming up *Sandino once all drank from a bottle of Triple Sec that had been in the Chill Out Room for a very long time. Nate Dern had more than anyone else. *If the word "tongue-tied" is uttered in practice or warm-ups everyone stops what they are doing to jump around the room shouting "Oh, Shit!" a bunch of times. *Sandino has their own rules to Big Booty. They are a secret. Coaches Kevin Hines Erik Tanouye Brian Faas Tim Martin Ben Rameaka Terry Withers Brandon Scott Jones Shannon O'Neill Chelsea Clarke Fred Frogman Henry Penis Category: New York City Category: Improv Groups Category:UCB-NY Harold Teams